Adventures in Time Travel
by Stoic Last Stand
Summary: Glee kink meme prompt. Brittany finishes her time machine. Future Brittany knows just what to do to celebrate. Santana has the night of her life. G!P Brittany, Mulitple Brittanys, Barebacking.


Disclaimer: This is mature content involving girl!peen/futa, multiple partners via time travel, and the characters of Glee (whom are not owned by me).

Author's Note: I thought I would post this first part of two as a little christmas present. My thanks go out to my beta andriaallen, without whom I would not be posting this and who was probably expecting this months ago (sorry). All mistakes are mine.

* * *

Prompt: from glee-kink-meme . livejournal (.com)/ 26585. html ?thread=29141465#t29141465

Super cracky, just because.

Brittany manages to clone herself - how is up to the filler, or this can be left completely unexplained in a PWP fic. However it happens, the girls end up with 3-4 g!p Brittanies and one Santana.

Luckily, the only thing Santana could love more than taking Brittany's huge cock is taking 3-4 of Brittany's cocks at a time, and since they're all Brittany, it's not cheating, right?

Santana takes cock after cock in her pussy, mouth, hands, tits. The dirtier Santana is about begging and struggling to please all of her girlfriends at once the better. Rough sex and multiple orgasms for all involved is a plus.

Please no anal kink, but feel free to add any other kinks like roughness, pain, dirty talk, etc. (all optional)

Bonus: At one point during the gangbang, Santana times all Brittanies' orgasms so they blow their loads at once-either on her face or tits (cum shower) or one-after-another inside of her for a massive creampie.

* * *

I'm no stranger to frantic phone calls from Brittany. I love the woman like I can't imagine loving anyone else. I also know that Brittany's, well, Brittany. Britt lives in a wonderful world and that world can be very far removed from everyone else's sometimes. By this point I figure I've gotten every type of phone call I could. From "_Come quick, Lord Tubbington grew wings" _ to "_Santana! I'm lost and I think I'm in the sewers... or Mexico"_. Even "_This is Lima General Hospital, we're trying to reach you about Brittany Pierce, she has you listed as her emergency contact. She got stuck in the claw machine again._"

So when my phone rings and the smiling face of my girlfriend flashes on-screen I'm not sure if Britt wants some help with Spanish homework (aka sweet lady kisses) or wants me to bring some candy to the hospital. All I know is that I love my girlfriend and if making her happy means delivering candy or coating Lord Tubbington with superglue remover then that's what I'll do. I hit the answer button and speak into the phone. "Hey Britt."

"Hey Santana, you're on speaker." Came Britt's happy voice. I breathe a soundless sigh of relief. Good, no hospital. "Guess what I did! No, I did it! While, I did it too! Fine, we all did it."

"Britt, are you arguing with yourself?" I ask, confused.

"Not any more." Brittany replies cheerfully. "You didn't guess what I did yet..."

Even blocks away I can feel Brittany's pout. "You put Lord Tubbington on a diet?"

"No, well, that too but that's not what I want you to guess. I finished my time machine!" Brittany cheers happily, and I can her clapping excitedly. I hear a strange echo of the clap. Weird, phone line must be a little messed up.

"Hey, that's great babe!" I congratulate her. I'm not being a fake or a prat either; I really do think it's great. I am a little concerned about the effect a time machine will have on the space-time continuum but Britt said it was a non-issue and I'm going to believe her on this one.

"It so totally is." I can tell by the tone of her voice that she's grinning her nose-scrunched-up grin. "So I thought I'd celebrate, and I wasn't sure what to do until I had a really great idea, or, I'll have a really great idea? Either way, what're you doing?"

I smirk. Sweet lady loving here I come. Happy sex is awesome sex and excited Britt's like the energizer bunny. "Just sitting here. All alone. In this big, empty, house. Wishing maybe I had a little company, seeing as how my parents are away for the weekend. Leaving me all alone, all weekend."

"I told me this would work! Awesome!" Britt chirps happily. I open my mouth to ask what would work when the doorbell rings. It echoes oddly but I'm too distracted getting up to get the door to pay much attention.

"Hang on B, someone's at the door." I say into my phone. I only get a dial tone in response. I pause on my way down the steps to stare at my phone. Did Britt just hang up on me? The doorbell ringing a second time pulls me away from my starring contest.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" I shout down the stairs. I roll my eyes when the doorbell rings a third and then fourth time in quick succession. With a huff I thrown open the door and open my mou- OH GOD! I fall back onto my ass and stare wide-eyed at the people on my doorstep.

"Sorry," Britt says sheepishly, "we all wanted to ring it once." A blush is visible on her fair cheeks.

My eyes examine Brittany, taking in her cheerio uniform and regulation blonde ponytail. I shift my eyes to the left and examine Brittany. She's wearing her kitty hat, leg warmers on her arms, a blue t-shirt and jeans. Her hair is loose around her shoulders. I shift my eyes to the right and examine Brittany. She's wearing a red, off the shoulder t-shirt, black jeans, and about a dozen multi-colored bracelets. Her hair is in ringlets. I shift my eyes to the right, again, and examine Brittany. She's in a green tank top and tan shorts. She's wearing flip flops and has her hair in a side pony. Four, identical, sets of blue eyes look down at me.

"Holy shit." I swear, shifting my eyes back and forth. "Holy shit."

All four Britt's giggle. Pony-tail Britt says "you already said that". Side-pony Britt says "that reaction never gets old." I say "holy shit." What, so I wasn't exactly verbose. How would you feel if your girlfriend and three clones showed up on your door?

Ringlet Britt shuffles uncomfortably on the doorstep, jostling the others for space. Side-pony Britt nearly gets shoved off the stoop before pony-tail Britt pushes inside the house and the others follow her. Loose-hair Britt closes the door behind her. My eyes track their movements, waiting for my mind to believe that they're there. "Holy shit," I mumble.

Pony-tail Britt worries the hem of her Cheerios shirt as she blinks at me semi-guiltily. "So, I finished my time machine and was thinking about how to celebrate when-"

"-I came out of the time machine and said I know exactly how to celebrate." Side-pony Britt interrupts (takes-over?) seamlessly.

"So we went forward in time and got me, well-" Pony-tail Britt continues, for a while.

"Me." Ringlets Britt says, raising her hand.

"Then we went back in time and got-" Pony-tail Britt gestures at loose-hair Britt.

"Me." Loose-hair Britt says raising her hand. "And I told me, us? that you'd be all alone this weekend."

"So, we, I? got in the car and came over." Side-pony Britt finished.

Hesitantly, fiddling with the hems of their shirts all four Britt's said, "surprise?"

"Holy shit."

I have four nickel sized bruises on my arms. One from each Brittany to prove they were real. They'd also each given me a hug afterward. And from two I got a not-so subtle hip thrust. One groped my ass. I'm fairly certain I know how their celebration plan goes. I'd like to say that the thought of four people fucking me turned me on. It doesn't. Four Brittany's does. Four Brittany's. That's like, Brit-brit-brit-brittana. Or Brittbrittsantittitany. That sounds so fucking hot. My underwear is already wet and clinging to me. If only the Britt's would start. But they aren't starting. They're just sitting around and fiddling nervously. Awwww, Britt's so adorable. Even in quadruplicate. Especially in quadruplicate.

"So, I'm thinking one in my pussy, one in my ass, one in my mouth, and the final one gets to titty fuck. That or a hand-job, I'm not sure." I hear myself say. Shit, I didn't even know I was thinking that but it sounds about perfect. Two Britt's grin eagerly at me. One starts taking off her bracelets.

The other looks me in the eye seriously and says with a deadpan tone that only Britt's capable of. "I get your pussy first. We're going all out with the sexy so no condoms. And I want you to know that they only reason I'm letting this happen is not because the thought of you getting gang banged is sexy, though it totally is, but because it's you getting gang banged by me. No one else gets to touch you."

I can feel my ears flushing a little. Possessive!Britt is _so_ hot. Ever since she took my virginity she's claimed me as hers. Oh, she lets Puck tell stories so that neither of us get ousted but if I flirt with anyone else I'm guaranteed a hard fucking later. I flirt a lot but I would never, ever cheat on her. One of the Britt's pulls out a black marker and numbers the cheek of the other Britt's. Number two Britt steals the unmarked Britt's marker and draws a stylistic four on her cheek. Number one gets my pussy. I feel a fresh gush of wetness between my thighs at that thought. And she's taking me bareback. I'm almost ashamed of how wet that thought makes me. We've done bareback before but very rarely. Britt's always pulled out then too. I hope she doesn't now. No, I won't let her this time. Britt may have her celebration plan. My plan is to be covered, outside and inside all my holes, by her seed before the night is done. I'm thinking with four Britt's it shouldn't be too hard.

Britt-Three starts stripping of her clothes and leaves a trail of cloth behind her as she walks upstairs to my room. Britt-Two and Britt-Four follow her. Britt-One steps towards me to stare into my eyes. "Are you okay with this Santana?"

Watching three Brittany's strip so casually in front of me was amazing and I'm struck my thought that it won't just be me kissing Britt. It'll be Britt kissing Britt. I look Britt-One in the eye. "I'm so fucking turned on right now that I'm surprised there's not a puddle beneath me. Don't you dare back down."

Britt-One grins reassuringly as me and takes off her top. Britt doesn't have large breasts, she has perfect ones. I love to lick her nipples and she knows it. She turns around and bounds up the stairs removing more clothing as she goes. "Hurry up slow poke." She calls to me teasingly.

My smirk turns into a happy smile that only Brittany can get out of me. I'm so getting pounded tonight. I shuck off my top and head for the stairs at a calm walk. No reason to rush the foreplay.

* * *

I enter my room unhurriedly and completely lose any ability I had to speak. In fact I'm pretty sure I just squealed. Britt-One grins at me as Britt-Three strokes herself and watches Britt-Two and Britt-Four make out. Naked. On my bed. With each other. "Come here San." Britt-One says and I somehow manage to stumble over to her. Britt rests her hand upon my bare waist and moves behind me, cradling me with her body as we watch her make out with herself. God, she's gorgeous. Across the room Britt-Three giggles and I realize that I said that out loud. Britt-One kisses me on my neck gently, thanking me for my unconscious compliment. She strokes my stomach, lightly drawing patterns on my skin with her nails. Her already hard cock pushes up against my jean clad rear.

Britt-Three stops stroking herself and saunters towards me and Britt-One. No, saunters isn't the right word. She glides and shimmies all at the same time. When she's in front of me, partially blocking my view of the bed she reaches out and slowly undoes my belt buckle. Once my belt is unbuckled she presses up against me and kisses me, slowly brushing her lips against mine. Her breasts press into my bra clad mounds as Britt-One's breasts press against my back. I moan at the thought of my Brittany surrounding me. Britt-Three's arms sneak between me and Britt-One to undo my bra. Britt-One pushes my bra straps down my arms until my top is completely bare even as Britt-Three stops kissing my lips to trail hers down my body. Her soft pink lips capture my nipple easily and she smirks as she starts suckling on me. I toss my head back and Britt-One takes my movement as a sign to nuzzle me. My neck has always been an erogenous zone on me, and Britt's gentle nips have me bucking my hips. Not that either Brittany minds. My free nipple gets capture my another pair of lips and I buck my hips harder, rubbing up against Brittany's cock in front of me and grinding back into Brittany's hard dick. Dual moans escape identical pale pink lips. Someone's hands are undoing my pants and tugging them impatiently down my legs.

"I want to see me fuck you." Britt-Three says her voice is eager and husky. "I want to watch your face when I shove my dick inside your pussy at the same time I suck your nipples." That sounds like a really good idea to me and I lift my leg to step out of my pants and underwear. A strong hand captures my lifted leg and another similar hand probes at my entrance. "You're so wet. I bet you want that just as much as I do." I nod my head, not even capable of speaking. The broad head of Britt-One's penis brushes against me, being guided past my entrance to rub against my clit. Just from the movement her cock makes I know that there is a hand guiding it. A hand that isn't hers as both hers are cupping my breasts to offer them to suckling mouths. In one sharp thrust Brittany's inside me. I grunt at the quick penetration. Brittany Pierce is a large girl and no matter how wet or ready for her I am I always need a moment to adjust to her.

Her right hand slips from my under boob and slides around my back. Her left hand moves down to my waist, holding it steady. With her hand between my shoulders Britt presses me down, slow and inexorable. My body bends with her desire and I fold at the waist. Britt-Three stays attached to me, kissing her way down my body. She licks at my folds, her tongue brushes against my clit and I arch into her touch. I hear a gasp from behind me as Britt-Three's moist tongue explores where I end and Britt-One begins. I tilt my head to watch Brittany lick my pleasure off herself. A hand in my hair lifts my head up. I arch my back as Britt-One's strong hand keeps me bent. A hard cock slides against my lips, leaving a wet trail of pre-cum behind. I look up into Britt-Two's dark blue eyes and lick my lips. Her eyes darken even more and her hand not holding my head still guides her hardness to mouth. I lick her head, letting my drool become lubrication. I nibble gently along the underside of her dick.

Britt-Two allows me to waste little time in oral foreplay before she holds my head steady and forces her dick into my mouth. I groan and clench down with my pussy. In response to my squeezing muscles Britt-One stops patiently waiting behind me and thrusts forward, forcing even more into my mouth. Not that I'm complaining. Just the opposite in fact. I grab eagerly at Britt-Two's hips and try to swallow all of her. She makes a noise halfway between a groan and a giggle before shaking her head down at me. "Not this time San," she says. Her free hand joins her other in grabbing my hair. I furrow my brows as my hands are grabbed from her hips and moved outwards, spread eagle. Britt-Four's grinning face pops from around Britt-Two's hips. I realize her hands must be holding mine, preventing me from controlling what's about to come.

"You look amazing with my cock in you." She whispers into my ear, causing me to shiver, before she kisses my neck gently. "I'm going to love watching you, helpless and pinned between two hard cocks. Getting fucked from each side." As though that were some sort of cue Britt-One pulls back, sliding out of me. She prolongs her withdrawal by pulling me back with her hand on my hips. I whimper as Britt-Two slips out of my mouth, helpless to change my direction. I'm licking at the underside of Britt-Two's head, with only the tip of Britt-One in me, when she thrusts powerfully forward. A wet slap signals that Britt-One's penis is fully inside me, her hips cradling mine, and we continue to move forward until my nose in buried in blonde curls. I grunt at the unexpected double penetration even as Britt-One is withdrawing again. Underneath me Britt-Three moves her hands up to play with my breasts, tweaking my nipples as hard cocks claim me for their pleasure. Brittany's always been an excellent dancer so I'm not surprised when she quickly finds a rhythm with herself. Britt-One is in control, directing my body in the moves she wants. Britt-Two is passive, waiting patiently for Britt-One to shove my mouth up and down her dick. Britt-Four is playful, teasing me with quick kisses and dirty words while she gently holds my hands helpless. Britt-Three, according to Britt-Four, is distracted. Her hands roam over my body, wordlessly praising me, as her eyes remain glued to my center, watching me eagerly swallow another version of herself on each forward thrust and cling desperately on each backwards pull.

I've always enjoyed giving Brittany blow jobs. The idea of her owning me, all of me, has always got me hot. Brittany can be pretty possessive during sex but never as controlling as she is during oral sex. Something about seeing me on my knees in front of her makes her feel powerful, makes her take control. Even now when Britt-One is clearly in control as she lunges into me, Britt-Two still has control of me. Her firm hands in my hair tilt my head, careful not to hurt me but intent on letting me know that she's the boss.

The pace picks up and my ears are assaulted by deep grunts from in front and behind me. "Fuck babe, you look so hot when you're helpless on my cock." Britt-Four whispers in my ear, her warm breathe raising the little hairs by my ear. "You've never looked so much like mine." She kisses me, little gentle pecks as I swallow her dick with my pussy and mouth. "We're going to hold you down and take turns." The blonde explains with a delightfully anticipatory expression on her face. "First One is going to cum in your cunt. Then it's Two's turn. She won't take long because of your delicious mouth. Then Three gets to do what she wants, whatever she wants, as One and Two hold you. See babe, you are ours. Mine. My little cock-slut."

Santana moans at Brittany's dirty words. Her moan causes Britt-Two to arch her hips, thrusting unexpectedly deeper and jamming her wet cunt back onto Britt-One's hard cock. This sets of a chain reaction and Britt-One grunts deeply, grabs my hips and releases her sperm deep inside me. Honestly, if my mouth weren't otherwise occupied I'd be screaming in happiness too. Britt-One jogs her hips desperately against my ass, determined to spill her seed as deep inside me as possible. Her tense muscles relax as she slips out of me, her movement and the stickiness between us pulls me back and Britt-Two slips from my mouth. "So fucking hot." Britt-One mumbles as she sinks to her knees behind me. Her eyes are no doubt glued to my swollen cunt or perhaps the white fluid leaking out of me.

"Yeah," Britt-Two responds and I watch Britt-Four nod her head, "You're so beautiful San." Then her firm hand is tilting my head up, her blue eyes catching mine. "And you're all mine." Her cock is still hard and aching, covered in saliva and pre-come. My hair is tugged up and my body follows like a puppet. "You want this baby?" She asks, her other hand fisting her cock slowly. "You want more of me inside you?" I try to nod my head but her grip is too tight for me to move. Instead I whimper and my hands join hers on her hardness. "Oh honey, don't worry." She whispers as Britt-Three lifts me up, spreading my legs easily around her hips. "I'm all yours." She husks into my ear as she enters me again. Britt had been fucking me from behind for nearly ten minutes and I hadn't come yet. My folds eagerly accepted Britt's hard cock into me, her thick dick hitting my inside walls differently due to the new position. Another Britt slid up behind me, using her body to press me into Britt-Two.

I saw Britt-Two smirk Brittany's naughty smirk before she used the strong woman behind me like a wall. She thrust up, sliding (impossibly) more of herself into me, causing firm breasts to rub against my back. We rocked backward until the Brittany behind me got her footing and ground back against Britt-Two. A hard cock humped against my ass with the movement. My breasts, larger and fuller than Brittany's, smacked against Britt-Two's own pale mounds. Tonight was already shaping into the best night of my life.


End file.
